


Enticement

by nickofhearts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bastard Sons, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/pseuds/nickofhearts
Summary: Noctis falls into the Crystal, and then fallsthrough time.





	Enticement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [banditess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/banditess/gifts).



> For the purposes of this AU, Ardyn and Izunia are half-brothers.

"And _what_ do we have _here_?" Izunia asked himself, taking in the sight of the young man sprawled indelicately in the palace gardens. A spy? No, this was too bumbling an entrance for that, and the man's features bore a suspiciously close _resemblance_ to Izunia's own. A cousin, then? But Izunia knew of none that fit the age and appearance of this pretty little delicacy. Perhaps a bastard _brother_ , come to claim his piece. Well, he would find _that_ harder than anticipated.

-

Noct woke up in a strange room—and was he naked??—bound hand and foot by some kind of silken fabric that had no give. A heavy strip of same material was pushed into his mouth and knotted behind his head, effectively gagging him. He was just about to summon his Armiger and free himself when someone that could pass for _Noct's older twin brother_ stepped gracefully into view.

"I _was_ going to question you on your objectives for breaking into the palace," they noted in a clear sweet voice—"but I think that's pretty self-evident, wouldn't you say?"

Noct made an indignant sound.

"Come now," the stranger purred. He patted Noct condescendingly on the cheek. "We both know _father_ is far freer with his affections than befits his _station_ , bastards like yourself are inevitable." He smiled, and Noct started at the way it was almost like looking through a mirror, only slightly distorted. "I _do_ commend your efforts in getting past the guards however. It's somewhat ruined by your subsequently falling unconscious in the gardens, but—"

He gave a shrug, like _that_ was only to be expected too.

" _Now_ ," the man spoke, his smile this time nothing like Noct's own. "What _shall_ I do with you?"

-

Ardyn was possibly less surprised upon his entrance into Izunia's bedroom to the sight of him fucking some pretty young thing that was the perfect illusion of him some five years past than perhaps he should have been.

It was just— _something Izunia would do_.

He raised a questioning eyebrow at his half-brother, but Izunia only shrugged.

"It's not what you're thinking, _Ardyn_. I found him in the gardens like this, and I thought why not make use of the poor thing before I toss him out with the trash?"

"Like _that?_ " Ardyn inquired, eyeing the silken ropes that were a lovely contrast laid over the doppelganger's pale skin.

Izunia laughed in a clear bright tone. "Certainly _not_." 

He tugged on the double's hair, pulling his head up so his eyes met Ardyn's, and something like recognition flashed through them. The boy's struggles grew suddenly more vigorous than before, though it was nothing to Izunia all the same, who only tightened his grip on the silk bindings. "Care to join me, _dear brother?_ "

**Author's Note:**

> There will...probably be more of this.


End file.
